


1

by liliput2000



Category: Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliput2000/pseuds/liliput2000
Relationships: Korrasami
Kudos: 4





	1

-Я больше не хочу быть твоим секретом!"

Молодая женщина посмотрела на эти письма и почувствовала что-то тяжелое внутри себя. На сердце у нее было тяжело, как камень, и дышать в этот момент было очень трудно.

Почему любовь так тяжела?

Может быть, не любовь была так тяжела, а люди, которые не знали своих чувств, или те, кто пытался их скрыть.

Корра никогда не была девчушкой и никогда не говорила о своих чувствах. Не потому, что ей не разрешали, а потому, что она просто не могла этого сделать. Они были сильными, добрыми и любящими людьми, и они научили ее истинному значению "дома" и "семьи". Она всегда была свободна быть собой, и ее родители всегда, всегда поддерживали ее, но это было по-другому. Дело было не в ее родителях и не в ком-то еще.-

кто угодно, только не асами...

При мысли о своей лучшей подруге асами у корры потеплело на душе. Высокий, с темными локонами, кроваво-красными губами и такими яркими глазами, что можно было заблудиться, глядя на них. Но асами была не просто красива! Она была умной, доброй и веселой. Она была всем, что искала Корра in...in бойфренд. Но асами не был мальчиком. И она не была его другом. (Ну, не только друг) она была девушкой.

Девушка, в которую Корра была почти уверена, что влюблена.

Не то чтобы это было проблемой-быть геем и иметь отношения с женщиной. Родители корры всегда принимали и любили свою дочь, и отец асами чувствовал то же самое по отношению к своей единственной дочери, но ситуация все еще была сложной.

Почему?

Это был хороший вопрос, и Корра не могла найти на него конкретного ответа. Может быть, потому, что она всегда воображала, что выйдет замуж за мужчину, заведет детей и будет похожа на своих родителей? Может быть, ей никогда не приходило в голову, что она влюбилась в девушку, и это ошеломило ее?

Ее мысли были заняты другим, а сердце болезненно сжалось. Молодая женщина знала, что не сможет жить без асами, но какой будет их жизнь? Хотела ли асами этого вообще? Семья?

Все было расплывчато.

Их первый поцелуй был подобен ядерному взрыву чувств. Они всегда были очень близки, но в этот самый момент оба поняли, что между ними есть нечто большее. Губы асами были теплыми и мягкими, а волосы пахли цветами и дождем. Время остановилось, и ничто не имело значения.

Может быть, это и есть любовь?

Корра и раньше встречалась с мальчиками, и она не могла сказать, что ненавидит их целовать, но это был уже другой уровень. Это было просто правильно. Быть с асами, как сейчас, было правильно. Сейчас она не знала, нравятся ей девушки или нет, но Корра знала, что она влюблена в свою лучшую подругу.

Они много целовались после того, как это случилось в первый раз. Это не было неловко. Они все еще были уютно близки и могли общаться как друзья без странных чувств или неуверенности. Они были в своем маленьком мирке, только вдвоем.

Единственное, что действительно было неловко, - это быть с их друзьями и семьей. Асами брала Корру за руку, когда они тусовались с парнями, или убирала ее с лица, когда присутствовала ее семья. Никто, казалось, не возражал. Никто, кроме Корры. Она знала, что это жестоко. Всякий раз, когда они оставались наедине, она проявляла нежность к асами, но как только рядом оказывался кто-то другой, она становилась холодной и отстраненной. Конечно, асами понимала странное поведение подруги и, конечно же, это причиняло ей сильную боль.

Однажды она взорвалась. Слезы на ее глазах и лицо от боли. Она кричала на Корру и умоляла ее что-нибудь сказать, но девочка не могла и стояла, застыв на месте, даже не глядя на асами. Потом ее блестящие зеленые глаза стали пустыми, и она замерла.

-Я больше не могу этого делать!"

Это были последние слова асами, прежде чем она оставила безмолвную Корру, стоящую как статуя, не двигаясь ни на дюйм, едва дыша.

Корра была ошеломлена и понимала, что рано или поздно должна все исправить, но не знала, как это сделать. Ей действительно нужно было проветрить голову, поэтому она решила пойти домой и успокоить свой бешеный ум. Но пребывание дома ничуть не помогло. Наконец слезы пролились, и сердце Корры разорвалось на части...

Она любила асами. Это был простой факт.

И все же она была застенчива и непривычна к этим чувствам, и да, она боялась того, что может случиться, если другие узнают о ее отношениях с асами. Но эта девушка была для нее всем, и не быть с ней-не выход. Корра решила на время закрыть глаза. Она должна поговорить с Асами и рассказать ей, что она на самом деле чувствует. Асами была доброй и понимающей, она знала, что Корра действительно глубоко любит ее. Ночь казалась бесконечной, а боль невыносимой.

Но все оказалось еще сложнее. Корра пошла к асами, потому что хотела быть честной и открытой с ней, но молодая женщина ушла.

Там была только записка: "Я не могу этого сделать, я больше не хочу быть твоим секретом!"


End file.
